Episode 1942 (26th January 1995)
Plot Frank tells Kim that he thinks he will be fit enough to take over the running of the business after their honeymoon in Hawaii. Kim does not look pleased with this announcement. Betty prepares to face the police. Angharad tells Bernard that she is looking forward to moving away and that she thinks that Luke should stay in Emmerdale to finish his exams. Bernard disagrees. Nick is puzzled to receive correspondence from the Hotten Courier's 'Make a Date' service. He has received two letters. Caroline tries to encourage him to open the letters. Chris assures Rachel that she does not have to worry about money once the baby is born. Nick finds out that someone has placed a personal ad on his behalf. Emma asks Alan where she can find Zoe. Sgt Sharples questions Betty about the kidnapping. He assures her that the police will not be pressing charges. Dave opens one of Nick's letters in The Woolpack. They are both impressed by the girls picture. Viv lets the cat out of the bag by telling Nick that Caroline placed the ad for him. Emma visits Zoe at Home Farm. Nick makes a date with one of the replies to his ad. Seth tells Betty that the police are prosecuting him for having a shotgun without a licence. Caroline and Kathy are walking in the village. They meet Sarah who is taking down the number of a cottage to let in the village - belonging to the deceased Edna Watkins. Sarah is thinking about Seth and Betty. Alan shows Gerald Taylor at the brewery his plans for the Woolpack. Gerald asks Alan who he will get in to run it. This comes as a shock to Alan. Caroline asks Kathy to go away with her to Scarborough for a while. Sarah tells Seth and Betty about the cottage to let in the village. Jack and Sarah are keen for them to move out. Chris talks to Zoe about Kim running the family business claiming she's screwed Frank once and he expects her to do it again. Kim overhears this conversation. Angharad and Bernard call a family conference. They tell Luke and Jessica that they want to leave Emmerdale. It does not go down well as the kids storm out. Seth worries about having his gun taken from him. Betty wants to consider the cottage, but Seth tells her he was happy in the caravan. Kim tells Frank she thinks that Rachel is manipulating Chris. Frank tells Kim that he wants Chris to run the business while they are away. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows Guest cast *Sgt Sharples - Terry Gilligan *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes